


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 8

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray and Fraser hmmmmmmmmm





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 8

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 8

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: not mine you know the drill

Author's Notes: For my Friend

Story Notes: none

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch part 7

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
Ben stood silently just leaning on the fence watching Ray argue with one of his horses.  
  
Ray stood in front of his horse Frannie. With his hands on his hips, "Ok Frannie, why are you been so stubborn".  
  
Waving his hands in the air, "Your boyfriend Bobby their Frannie got on fine. And look he is running around happy. You have to get your shots and your check up. Do you think I want you to fall ill? Am no I do not"?  
  
Giving his best stern expression, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Don't you want your sugar cubes"?  
  
That got Frannie moving. Ray smiled at his victory. Leading Frannie to the stable to wear the vet waited. Seeing Ben had been watching him. Ray's face flushed with embarrassment, "And just how long have you been watching mister"?  
  
Chuckling, "Just long enough to see you bribe a horse Ray".  
  
Ray did his best to keep his voice normal but was failing, "I did not bribe. I persuaded, I persuaded Ben. As a former Detective Ben I know that bribing is illegal. And I'd never do that". Ray started giggling.  
  
Ben pushed away from the fence, "Your unhinged Ray. Ray I got to get back to the office. I've some phone calls to make. Will you be ok"?  
  
Waving him off, "I'll be grand. Go on go, I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home later ok".  
  
Ray led Frannie in and the vet did a full examination on her. Just as he had done to Bobby.  
  
The vet was very pleased, "I must say Ray you have done a fantastic job with these horses. They are both at the perfect weight. The light is back in their eyes. Ray I must say that when I first saw them I didn't think it could be done. But you did it truly well done".  
  
Putting some of his equipment away the vet went on, "Ray can I ask are your horses active"?  
  
Ray answered cheerfully, "Ya their always running around happy. Why"?  
  
The vet laughed, "No Ray. I meant sexually active".  
  
Ray face turned red, "Am I don't know. I've never seen them. Unless they are while I'm out".  
  
Standing up, "Well Ray, your Frannie there is with child".  
  
Ray's mouth dropped open, "She is wow. Will she be ok? I mean she just got back up her weight. Will she be able for this pregnancy"?  
  
The vet patted Frannie, "Ray she'll be fine. I've done a full examination on her and everything sounds perfect. We will just keep a special eye on her ok. So don't worry really Ray".  
  
The vet left leaving Ray standing next to Frannie. Giving her, her promised sugar cubes, "So you're going to be a mummy huh. Don't worry we'll look after you. Come let's go tell daddy".  
  
Frannie ran off happy towards Bobby. Who immediately nuzzled her? Ray saw that really did have a special bond.  
  
Ray made his way to the cabin to clean a bit and to make the dinner.  
  
As a few staff members had colds Ben had brought in Joe to help which Ray was thankful for. Even more now that Frannie was pregnant.  
  
While Ray was cooking dinner Ben was at the office.  
  
Ben was organising a surprise for Ray's birthday. Ray's birthday was two days away. So Ben had been on the phone planning with Ray's parents.  
  
Ray's parents were flying up to be with Ray on his birthday but Ray did not know. It was all thanks to Ben who was paying for everything. They were lucky that they managed to keep it secret.  
  
When Ben entered the cabin he was met by the delicious smells of cooking. Also Ray met him with the kiss he loved when coming home from after Ray.  
  
Ray looked deep into Ben's eyes and frowned. Reaching up and feeling Ben's forehead, "Ben your kind of hot. You feeling ok"?.  
  
Taking off his coat, "I'm fine Ray. I just walked down from the office".  
  
With his hands on his hips, "Ben that's three miles and it is freezing. What were you thinking"?   
  
Kissing Ray deeply, "I was thinking I got to get home to my Ray. So I can kiss him. So I can eat his wonderful meal. So I can make love to him"?  
  
Once again kissing Ben deeply, "Ok I suppose you're forgiven. Just next time drive Ben".  
  
As Ben had said he did indeed enjoy Ray's meal. Ben was trilled with the news of Ray's horse Frannie having a baby. And of course they did make love. They made love in front of the fire place.  
  
The next day flew by. Ray took the adult class down one of the longer trails. So that gave Ben the perfect chance to arrange the pick up of Ray's parents.  
  
Ben had arranged for a stretch limo to pick them up. He wanted them to arrive comfortable and in style. The cabin was already for them. So everything was in place.  
  
Ray thought for his birthday that he and Ben were just going out for dinner and dancing. Ray had no clue to what was planned.  
  
Ben spent the night coughing. Doing his best to try and not wake Ray up/ plus Ben didn't want to ruin Ray's birthday.  
  
But Ray did wake rubbing Ben's chest to try and ease his coughing fit. "I knew you weren't well Ben. Why didn't you tell me huh"?  
  
After drinking his water that Ray handed him, "Sorry Ray. I'll be fine really".  
  
Ray jumped out of bed and got Ben some cough medicine, "Here take this. No arguing you know I'm going to win anyway".  
  
Ben took it and went right to sleep sweating up a storm during the night.  
  
Waking early Ben saw Ray looking at him with worried eyes, "Morning Ray. Happy Birthday".   
  
Kissing Ben on the forehead, "Thank you and morning Ben. How are you feeling"?  
  
Sitting up a bit, "Fine. I feel fine. I must have sweated it out last night".  
  
Narrowing his eyes, "You sure Ben. We don't have to go out tonight you know. We could stay in. I really don't mind not if you're not well".  
  
Taking Ray's hand and kissing it, "No Ray. I want your birthday to be special".  
  
After a lovely breakfast they set about their daily tasks. While Ben headed to the office Ray cleaned out the stables of his horses. Feed them and then went to groom them.  
  
Just as Ben got to the office the limo pulled up carrying Ray's parents. After chatting for a bit and Ben getting hugged and kissed to within an inch of his life by Mrs Kowalski. Ben showed the driver were to go and followed in his jeep.  
  
Ray was in his own world brushing Frannie. Chatting quietly to her. So Ray did not see or hear the limo pull up.  
  
Ray thought he was dreaming hearing his mother call him, "Stanley, Stanley".  
  
Mrs Kowalski leaned on the fence calling to her son, "Stanley, Stanley".  
  
Ray noticed that Frannie was looking over his shoulder at something. So Ray turned around to look.  
  
Ray's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the smiling face of his mother.  
  
Ray ran to his mother hugging her over the fence, "Mum, Mum what are you doing here. How did you get here? Were dad"?  
  
Rubbing her son's face, "Stanley dear your father is in the limo. And your boyfriend wanted to surprise you for your birthday dear".  
  
Ray looked up to see a blushing Ben.  
  
Ray could not stop smiling as his dad came over hugging him, "Raymond you look good son".  
  
Tears spilled now, "Thanks dad. I feel good".  
  
Ray's birthday was going great. Later that day the caters arrived with their dinner. So all they had to do was dress sit eat and enjoy.  
  
Over coffee and tea the caters had left. Ray talked and talked he was so happy to see his mum and dad.  
  
With a mouthful of birthday cake, "So mum, dad how long are you staying"?  
  
Wiping her son's mouth, "A week dear. We can't wait to see you in action. Put what you do to the photos would be great".  
  
Ray was puzzled, "Photo's".  
  
Ben cleared his throat, "Ah Ray I've been sending your parents photos of you. To let them know how you are doing. To let them know you're ok. I hope your not mad are you"?  
  
Kissing Ben's cheek, "How can I be mad? That was very sweet of you".  
  
Ray was now sat on the couch, "Ok Raymond presents time".  
  
Ray was handed tones of stuff from his parents. Ray's brother also sent stuff as he couldn't get away because one of his children was sick.  
  
Ray got a new saddle, clothes from his mother and a rare book on cars from his dad. Ben waited until Ray was finished with those to give him his.  
  
Ben handed Ray a huge box. Ray opened it excitedly. Pulling out a carved model of his beloved GTO. Now came out new riding gloves and then a collar and leash.  
  
Ray studied them, "Am Ben I'm not into kink".  
  
Ben turned deep red as did Ray's parents. But Ben got up and opened the door that lead to the heated garage and in ran a puppy.  
  
Ray's face broke into a huge smile dropping to his knees. "A puppy you got me a puppy. A Red Setter they are my favourite how did you know"?  
  
Ben rubbed his eyebrow, "I had help from your parents Ray. I'm glad you like her Ray. Ray there is one more thing in your box".  
  
Ray sat back on the couch now with the puppy beside him. Pulling out a folder Ray opened it. And Ray's eyes nearly shot out of his head.  
  
In a surprised voice, "Y-your g-giving me half the business. I can't, can't believe it".  
  
Jumping up hugging and kissing Ben, "Thank you Ben. God I love you so much. Thanks for the best birthday I have ever had".   
  
Kissing the side of Ray's head, "Your welcome Ray. And I love you to".  
  
Ray's parents watched the pair with warm hearts. Knowing that their son was truly happy. With someone who was worth his love.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 8 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
